


Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon

by BabeRubeRuthless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, F/F, Plot What Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Still bad at summaries, Still bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabeRubeRuthless/pseuds/BabeRubeRuthless
Summary: Hermione felt a warm hand press against her back as Harry leaned closer. “The boy who lived might end up being the boy who cast an unforgivable tonight,” he whispered. “You have a lot of admirers.”Hermione plans to win back Narcissa at the Victory Ball but those plans go out the window when surprise help arrives.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 244





	Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon

Hermione looked at her reflection. She looked good. No, she looked better than good. She looked-

“Wow”

She glanced over to see Ron standing in the doorway. He blushed, shuffling from foot to foot. 

“Sorry, I came to see if you’re ready to go. Harry is waiting downstairs." His face reddened as she turned to fully face him. “You look stunning, Mione. Truly beautiful.”

“Thanks, Ron,” Hermione replied. She glanced back at her reflection. The dress was going to knock the socks off of Narcissa. She casted a warming charm over herself. All the exposed skin was giving her a chill and she needed everything to be perfect tonight.

“Alright,” Hermione said as she approached her friend. “Let’s go Mr. Potter-Weasley.”  
They found Harry waiting on the first floor of the burrow. The rest of the Weasley family left earlier for the Victory Ball at Hogwarts. 

Hermione ignored Harry’s questioning look as she prepared to apparate. “Let’s go, boys,” she said. 

With a quick spin, she was now standing outside the doors of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron appeared on both sides of her and all three climbed the steps towards the brightly lit foyer. 

The crowd around them parted with excited whispering as everyone stared at Hogwarts’s golden trio. Even though it had been several years since Voldemort’s defeat, others still gawked every time they were spotted in public. 

As they made their way to the great hall, Hermione felt a warm hand press against her back as Harry leaned closer. 

“The boy who lived might end up being the boy who cast an unforgivable tonight,” he whispered. “You have a lot of admirers.”

Hermione scanned the crowd around them. Sure enough, there were many pairs of eyes on her but none were the ocean blue ones she desired. 

They entered the great hall to see the ball in full swing. A string quartet played as people danced on the center floor while other chatted. The room reminded Hermione of the Yule Ball with its shimmering decorations and charmed snow falling from the ceiling. At least this time there wasn’t a threat of the Triwizard tournament hanging over their heads.

Hermione excused herself and made her way over to the refreshment table against the far wall. Her eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on a woman with bright blonde hair and even brighter blue eyes. Hermione had to mentally remind herself to keep walking as she took in the sight before her.

Narcissa stood beside her son wearing an elegant black dress that flowed down to the floor. Hermione pulled her eyes away from the other woman before she was caught staring. Her pining after Narcissa wasn’t the plan for this evening. She intended on reminding the Slytherin of what she was missing tonight. 

Their breakup had been devastating to Hermione. Every time she tried to get closer, Narcissa seemed to pull away until one day she was telling the young Gryffindor that she deserved more than a death eater’s ex-wife. Of course, Hermione didn’t agree but no amount of explaining could convince the older witch otherwise. Now, here she was at the victory ball primped up more than ever in hopes of winning back her witch.

Hermione picked up a flute of champagne and downed the drink in one gulp. She needed the liquid courage to get through tonight. She felt exposed in her dress. 

“Well, don’t you look like a wrapped present,” a woman said. Hermione turned to see Pansy Parkinson standing beside her.

“Parkinson,” Hermione said with a small nod.

“Granger,” Pansy replied, smirking. Her eyes scanned Hermione from head to toe. “I’m surprised Golden Boy and Weasley even escorted you here seeing how you’ve come over to the dark side.” 

Hermione chuckled as Pansy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She knew it looked like she raided the Slytherin dorms with her green and silver dress that hugged her body like a second skin. This wasn’t her normal style. The front and back dipped low and while the dress reached her knees, most of the bottom fabric down from her mid-thigh was lace. A few more lacy bits and Hermione was sure she'd look like she arrived in lingerie.

Pansy glanced around the room before turning back with a smirk. “It seems I’m not the only one who appreciates the view,” she said with a small nod. Hermione followed her line of sight and brown eyes met blue. Narcissa seemed oblivious to what her son was saying as her eyes roamed Hermione from head to toe. 

Hermione fought back a shiver. She’d been on the receiving end of that look many times. Narcissa’s eyes darkened as they finally locked with hers again. They were both locked into a heated staring contest that Hermione would have gladly continued if Pansy hadn’t stepped in front of her.

“Clearly you didn’t dress up for me, so let’s go show your ex what she’s missing,” Pansy said. She wrapped her arm around Hermione’s waist and led her away from the table and out onto the dance floor. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione hissed. She didn’t need to look over to know Narcissa was still staring at them.

“I’m speeding this process along,” Pansy said. She pulled Hermione flush against her with one hand holding the blushing Gryffindor's hand and the other pressed against her lower back.

Hermione blushed as other couples gaped at the two arch enemies from Hogwarts dancing together.

“Relax,” Pansy whispered against her ear and Hermione fought back the urge to roll her eyes. They swayed back and forth to the music. As much as Hermione detested being with another woman like this in front of Narcissa, she couldn’t deny being in Pansy’s arms was so comforting and familiar.

Contrary to popular belief, they didn’t hate each other. After the war, Hermione returned to Hogwarts to finish her final year and by graduation the two were friends, then lovers. Both weren’t ready for a serious relationship but the intimacy helped them through their toughest times as they mentally and emotionally recovered from the traumas of war. That faded away as Hermione and Pansy grew apart but they still maintained their friendship.

Hermione sighed into Pansy’s shoulder. 

“Just say the word and I’ll whisk you away to Parkinson manor where you’ll be doted on until the end of your days,” Pansy said.

Hermione chuckled. “As much as I love your company, constantly being around you might end in one or both of us in Azkaban.” 

Pansy shrugged. “It was worth a try,” she said. “I don’t like seeing you sad.”

“Pans-”

Pansy shook her head. She pulled back enough so they could look at each other. “Don’t worry. I don’t suddenly have feelings for you. Just throwing another friendly favor out there if I survive this one.” She glanced behind Hermione before looking back. “Your ex looks like she wants to crucio me out of existence and honestly, I’d rather have tea with a dementor than duel her.”

Hermione tried to turn and look but a light grip on her chin stopped her.

"Ah ah ah, Granger, stick to the plan," Pansy said with a sly smirk. She pulled Hermione further into the crowd, dancing and twirling them around the room.

"You mean the plan you just created and pulled me into?" Hermione asked. They were now closer to the entrance of the Great Hall. "Shouldn't we stay where she can see us?"  
Pansy chuckled as they swayed together. "Oh she sees us. It seems our target has been stalking us across the room."

"Pansy" Hermione warned. She didn’t want Narcissa getting the wrong idea and thinking she had moved on. 

The other witch swung her out into a spin before pulling her close.

"I'm just helping Narcissa realize what she's missing and who she could lose if she doesn't swallow her pride," Pansy said. She leaned in close to Hermione's ear. "Do you trust me?"

"Always," Hermione answered. 

Pansy nodded. "Good, let's go." With that she turned and ushered Hermione towards the entrance. Hermione felt the other woman’s hand at the small of her back as Pansy marched them out into the corridor. Hermione did her best to ignore the looks and whispers as others noticed one of the golden trio heading away from the ball. It must have been a sight for other guests since she was an unofficial guest of honor at the ball. Hermione pulled away just as Pansy led them down a deserted corridor.

"What the hell, Pansy?" Hermione exclaimed. “First the dancing and now this?”

"Don't worry it's all a part of my plan." She stepped away and peeked around the corner before hurrying back over. “She’s heading this way and looks ready to draw blood,” Pansy said. “And now, for my final act.” 

Hermione’s eyes widened as Pansy leaned forward. At the last second Pansy veered up and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose. Hermione would have burst into a fit of giggles at her friend's antics if she weren’t so shocked.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Pans. You know you’re crazy, right?”  
Narcissa suddenly rounded the corner looking ready to cast every unforgivable known to man.

“Narcissa,” Pansy exclaimed. She pulled away from Hermione and took a big step back. “I was just-”

“Leaving. I hope?” Narcissa asked. Hermione knew it wasn’t a question. She looked from Narcissa to Pansy who looked more nervous by the second.

“Yes,” Pansy said, “I was just leaving.” With one last look and a thumbs up at Hermione, she backed away before disappearing around the corner.

The silence was deafening as they stared at each other. Hermione noticed the older witch still looked tense but not as on edge as she was a second ago.

"So, you and Parkinson?" Narcissa asked. 

Hermione shuddered. "That's like saying me and Harry."

"You two looked pretty cozy together."

"Pansy just doesn't know how to not be over the top and not create plans on the fly."

"Oh?" Narcissa asked as she moved forward closer. "Was the plan to drool over each other like long lost lovebirds?" 

Hermione moved back as Narcissa stepped even closer.

"No, that wasn't the plan," Hermione said as she tried to keep an appropriate distance. They were still exes after all. Her back bumped against the cold, stone wall and she glanced back at the offending object. She turned back to Narcissa standing directly in front of her. How did she move so fast?

"Was it to make me jealous?" Narcissa asked. There was barely any space between them and Hermione was finding it hard to think. Narcissa always had a power over her that left her speechless and wanting.

Narcissa lifted an eyebrow. "What was the plan, Hermione?" She asked, leaning closer. "To get my attention or were you trying to impress someone else with such an outfit?"

Hermione nearly whimpered at the smoldering look as Narcissa's eyes traveled down her body. 

"You should know," Narcissa whispered, placing a hand on Hermione's waist and pulling out her wand with the other. Hermione didn't need to hear the spell to know Narcissa casted a silencing one. Narcissa placed her wand back and pulled them flush together. "The moment I saw you in this dress, I wanted nothing more than to rip it off."

Hermione barely registered the words before pulling the other witch to her and pressing their lips together. She groaned into the kiss as all thoughts of talking this over like responsible adults were tossed to the side. 

Narcissa trailed down Hermione's neck, nipping and kissing along her skin to her collarbone. Hermione held her in place, moaning as Narcissa's hands slid from her waist to her backside and gave it a squeeze before sliding a hand up to her dress zipper.

"Wait," Hermione breathed, a moan chasing her words as Narcissa continued her journey to her cleavage. "Not here." 

Even with the silencing spell, they were still out in the open where anyone could stumble upon them.

Narcissa pulled back with a grunt and glanced around. Without warning, she grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her behind a tall tapestry into a nook. They backed further into it until Hermione was pressed against the cool window behind her and she pulled Narcissa to her again. 

Narcissa slid a hand between Hermione's thighs and pressed her fingers against her center. She looked up waiting for Hermione's permission to continue.

Hermione nodded and as though to give more of her approval, widened her stance to give the older witch more room. Deft fingers brushed her underwear to the side and Hermione closed her eyes at the sensation as they slid through her folds. She gasped as fingers pressed against her entrance before moving back up, rubbing and teasing her sex.

"Yes yes yes" Hermione moaned, pulling Narcissa even closer. Narcissa teased her entrance again before slipping two fingers into her and Hermione buried her face into her shoulder to silence her shout.

All thoughts of the ball, of talking, of the world beyond the tapestry melted away as Narcissa thrusted into her, curling her fingers. Hermione could only focus on how good it felt to be in her witch's arms again. How her insides clenched with every thrust. How close she was to the edge as Narcissa palms her breasts with her other hand. 

"Gods, I missed you," Narcissa breathed against her ear and Hermione is so elated at the words she's soaring. Narcissa slips in a third finger and this time Hermione can't stop the moans escaping from her mouth. She's too far gone to care as every desperate noise is pulled from her.

Hermione pulled her in for another kiss and her lips go slack as Narcissa's thumb swipes over her bundle of nerves. Her cries of pleasure were swallowed by Narcissa's lips as she comes hard and her body trembles. 

Narcissa slowed her movements, bringing Hermione back down. She eased her fingers out as Hermione leaned against the window. If it weren't for Narcissa leaning into her, she'd be a puddle on the floor by now.

"That was...wow," Hermione panted. 

Narcissa smirked and leaned in, brushing their lips together before pressing forward for a tender kiss.

“You seemed to enjoy toying with me earlier and making me jealous,” she whispered against Hermione’s lips. "Maybe we should go to your place and finish talking about it?" 

"Yeah" Hermione nodded. "We should talk about it." 

Narcissa stepped back, letting her go so she could fix her dress. A quick wave of a wand and they looked almost presentable. If they didn't run into many people at the apparation point, they could slip away without any rumors starting that night.  
Tension was high and Hermione stepped away to clear her head before round two happened in the nook. Narcissa pulled back the tapestry.

"After you, Miss Granger," she said. 

Hermione led the way towards the bustling entrance. They had a lot of talking to do tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I haven't written smut in a long time and this idea wouldn't go away until I wrote it.


End file.
